


夜不归宿

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 全文请移步Lofter。





	夜不归宿

**Author's Note:**

> 全文请移步Lofter。

但他一直记得那一天。堂本刚舒服的时候会皱眉头，嘴唇轻启，脖子扬起，像是在让他亲吻。他比堂本光一想象得还要瘦，大腿的肌肉却有力地夹着他，手指拽着床单，堂本光一也要花上一些力气才能扳开，然后再将自己的手指插入对方指缝，按在枕头两侧。

高潮的时候他叫出了声音，低沉的，带着气音，明明是被进入的那一个，青筋鼓起眼角发红的样子，却像是捕到了猎物的狩猎者。他咬住堂本光一的肩膀，轻轻挣了挣，堂本光一便松了压住他的手，于是他揽住他的脖子，亲昵地吻他的颈侧，像是要证明自己没有喝醉似的叫了他一声。

“……光一。”

像轻声吟唱的海妖。堂本光一低喘几声，让他沾染上了自己的气味，同时也献上了自己。

除了那晚结束后又做的一次，两人都自然接受了谁上谁下。以至于堂本光一怀疑，自己只是记忆出了错。可每每回忆至此，又觉得当初发生的事也属正常。

堂本刚趴在他身上喘了会儿气，凑上来吻了他的嘴唇。他们方才几乎没有接吻，堂本刚轻轻蹭着他的嘴唇，近乎哄骗地让他张开嘴，不急不缓地吻他，唇舌的搅动都像带着回转的节奏，引人跟着他的步子走。然后他伸手握住了他，安慰似的轻啄他的嘴角：“我来可以吗？”

堂本光一都没来得及思考会不会疼，就点头答应了。堂本刚比他刚才表现的沉稳得多，他眼角那点红晕还未散去，被压在身下沉溺于快感的样子历历在目。但他已经扯开被子，将堂本光一的腿抬高，低喘着推了进去。这次他也扬起了脖子，却已是宣示领地一般，对他笑道：“光一柔韧性真好。”

堂本光一是个彻头彻尾的雄性动物，但他那一刻却感受到了被征服的快感，他看着堂本刚动作，放在自己大腿上的手臂肌肉隆起，手背上的青筋随着他的力度若隐若现。堂本光一试着向他伸手，于是堂本刚压下来，又吻了他。

最后的时候，堂本刚一手覆上来遮住了他的眼，在他耳边抱怨似的说了一句：“太亮了。”

堂本光一的脸颊感受到一个吻，然后那人咬住了他的锁骨，牙齿缠绵地研磨着。他被蒙着眼睛，在一片黑暗中，感觉两人身体都有什么部分融化了，又在黑夜中交缠在了一起。

就像调色盘上的颜料一样。


End file.
